Requests
by itshardgrowwingup
Summary: I'll be doing any kind of request! Shipping, fluff, sadstuck, ect. The only thing I won't be doing is smut. Put requests in the reviews! 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Like stated above, put requests in the reviews!**_


	2. Katnep: For readwritebeawesome

p style="text-align: center;"strongKatnep /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis chapter, my first request, is going to be humanstuck. Karkat and Nepeta are stuck in an elevator. Yeah./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are currently leaving the worst possible first impression with your crush. The two of you are stuck in a hospital elevator. Like, you've never actually met her, but you have had a lot of classes with her since she moved in a few months ago. You don't know how or why you do these things to yourself. All you wanted was to visit your dad, who was in for a nasty case of pneumonia. But here you are, stuck with the small, cat-like girl, who seems to be hyperventilating. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you okay?" You ask, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was worrying you. You may not know her well, but you're not that big of an asshole./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I- i- " She was hard of breath, "I'm claustrophobic, " She whispered, then, apparently deciding to sit down, leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You're confused on what to do. Do you try to comfort her physically, (ie; hugs) and risk making her claustrophobia worse, or do you try to ignore her, and not risk embarrassing yourself?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they'll have them working soon enough. These crappy things break down all the time. This is probably my fourth time being stuck, and that's only the past few months." You slide down the elevator wall, and sit next to her, not touching her, in fear of making it worse, but just close enough to help calm her. She sits back up, her breathing slowing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really? You're positive?" She turned towards you and cocked her eyebrow, which of course drew your eyes to hers, which were framed by perfect eyelashes. You stare at her eyes for a few moments, but snap your head away, blushing. You're such an idiot! You probably just weirded her out. Good job, Vantas!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""One-hundred-percent. It may take them a bit, though. They're slow about shit like this." You lowered your head, running your fingers through your shittily dyed black hair. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She now cocked her whole head, reminding you of the animal depicted on her sweatshirt, a cat. "How long is a bit? I have to see my older sister." You glance down, just noticing the flowers she was carrying with her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What happened to her?" You don't tell her how long a bit is, as you don't want her to just flat out ignore you for the rest of your imprisonment in the small, cruddy elevator./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The girl lowered her head to her knees, then spoke softly. "She was in a car crash, with her boyfriend. It messed up her hearing." She pulled her head back up. "But, I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather not have to think about it right now." She tried for a smile, but she faltered./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I won't press. I don't know your name, though, so maybe you could tell me that?" You were lying, but you really wanted to change the subject./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're Karkat, right? I'm Nepeta Leijon." She started tugging on the ears of her hat. It was pretty cute./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, Nepeta, after you visit your sister, and I visit my dad, would you like to see a movie with me? Not to sound awkward, oh god, well will you, ughh, I fucked up" You put your head back between your hands, pulling your hair again. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Sure, Karkat. I'd love to go to a movie with you." She pulled your head back up by your hood, and grinned at you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Maybe you didn't fuck up so bad, after all./p 


End file.
